


The One Where Sam Kills Lucifer (And Rowena Helps)

by keepcalmsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x12 Coda, Because I want Lucifer Dead and I want Sam and Rowena to kill him, Gen, Post 13x12, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, so that's what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmsmile/pseuds/keepcalmsmile
Summary: What It Says On The TinPost 13x12, Various and Sundry Villains





	The One Where Sam Kills Lucifer (And Rowena Helps)

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for season 13, especially the most recent episode.

In the end, Dean’s the one who calls Rowena, not three days after Sam gives her the page.

“Winchest-“ she begins, but Dean cuts her off.

“We’ve got him. I’m texting you the address.”

The track him down in Detroit. It’s poetic, of course, but no one says anything. No one’s said much ever since Cas called and told them a powered down version of the devil was walking and talking and so very nearly killable.

Rowena arrives dressed in flowing white, the fire in her eyes echoing the red curls tumbling down her back. She carries a large, black handback that clanks ominously.

“You want to help?” she asks, drawing a wicked blade from the bag and offering it to Sam.

Sam doesn’t hesitate, and a small part of Dean wonders if he should interfere, reminds him that revenge never gets them anywhere.

Except Lucifer murdered his brother. He skinned his soul alive for over 180 years. It took a long time for Dean to admit that the Sam who returned from The Cage is not the Sam who jumped. And even though Dean loves this Sam just as fiercely as the old one, if not more, he still mourns the man who died that day.

So he doesn’t try to stop Sam. (Sam doesn’t even look at him, but Dean doesn’t begrudge him that either). He just stands guard and listens to Lucifer scream.

When Sam and Rowena emerge, both their clothes are clean. Dean doesn’t know if it’s because what they didn’t draw blood or because Rowena cleaned them up after, and he never asks. All he does know is that when he checks to see what’s left, all he sees is a pile of seared bones in the center of a massive set of burnt wings.

“Better?” Dean asks on the drive back.

Sam stares out the window, and it’s a long time before he responds.

“I don’t know.”

 

A few months after they get Mom and Jack back and save the world (again), Jack asks, “Do you know what happened to Lucifer?”

Sam’s lips tighten, then he clears his throat, probably trying to think of a delicate way to put it.

“He’s dead,” Dean says instead.

“Oh,” Jack frowns for a moment, “That’s probably a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Sam says, “It is.”

 

It’ll take years, but Sam will slowly decide that Jack deserves to know a bit more about his father. About what he did and how and why he died. Jack will confide in Dean that the stories sometimes make him want to bring his father back to life just so he can kill him, and Dean can’t help but agree.

About the same time, Sam starts talking to Dean too. It’s not much, at least not at first, a phrase after one particularly gruesome nightmare there, a detail in the Impala there.

It takes another decade for Sam to describe Lucifer’s face. They’re sitting on the hood of the Impala, watching the stars on a clear August night in Kentucky, and Sam just starts talking.  To be honest, most of what he says doesn’t make sense to Dean, and they both know that, but that’s not the point.

The point is, after Sam stammers what little he can put into words, he sobs into Dean’s shoulder for half an hour, but he spend the two hours after that staring at the Milky Way in silence.

“I’m here,” he says finally, “And he’s not.”

Dean looks over at his brother who is pushing both 45 and 230, “That’s right Sammy. You made it.”

Sam smiles and watches the stars.


End file.
